Sebuah Eskrim, Pisang, dan Gorila
by withoutsmile
Summary: Sebuah cerita gaje dan ditambahi guyonan garing tentang pasangan stalker dan gadis kabaret Kabukichou. KonTae nyerempet dikiiit banget OkiKagu. Enjoy


**Haloo, semua. Ini fanfic pertama aku yang tentang Gintama. Udah lamaaa banget ngendon di file laptop, soalnya mau nerusin kalah sama rasa malesnya, hehehe. Jadi maaf ya kalau kosa katanya belepotan sana sini. Sebenarnya mau dibikin pake bahasa Inggris aja gitu, biar banyak yang baca ._. tapi.. malas itu emang penyakit yang ga ada obatnya :D wkwkwk. Btw aku sukaa banget pairing ini. Kayaknya kalau Kondo-san beneran ada, mau deh buat aku aja, wkwkwk.**

 **Oiya, terlepas dari gimana nasibnya Kondo-san sekarang di manga, ini ceritanya ga ngambil setting cerita asli dari Gintama. Yah, maafkan ke-gaje-an saya ._.v**

 **Enjoy~~**

 **P.S. = semoga banget berkenan ninggalin komentar, masukan, jejak2, atau apapun itu. Onegai~~ m-_-m**

 **Sebuah Eskrim, Pisang, dan Gorila**

 **Chapter 1**

Sore itu merupakan sore yang tenang di markas Shinsengumi, seperti biasanya. Hanya terlihat beberapa personil Shinsengumi yang berlalu lalang di pelataran belakang markas. Sejauh mata memandang tak nampak sosok yang biasanya membuat keributan, yaitu si tampan berambut pasir yang sadis, Sogo Okita, dan lawannya, Wakil Komandan Iblis Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toshiro. Sepertinya Okita sedang keluar menemui gadis tsundere berambut vermilion kesayangannya.

Ada satu orang penting lagi di Shinsengumi yang tampak tidak berada di ruangannya. Komandan Gorilla-san, Kondo Isao. Seluruh orang di Shinsengumi sudah tau dimana sosok yang disebut jiwa dari Shinsengumi itu apabila tidak berada di ruangannya saat sore seperti ini. Tentu dia berada disana..

Beberapa jam sebelumnya…

Otae nampak berjalan sendirian pagi itu. Dia merasa sangat lelah setelah semalaman begadang di bar cabaret tempatnya bekerja. Ya, tadi malam bar tersebut memang sedang ramai pengunjung, sehingga dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk tidur sejenak. Bahkan dia sampai menolak ajakan teman-temannya ke sebuah kafe untuk menikmati bonus yang diberikan bos mereka tadi pagi. Otae lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh capeknya dirumah. Bahkan sekarang dia merasa berjalan mengambang karena saking mengantuknya. Dia benar-benar butuh tidur yang cukup.

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang kakek tua yang terseok-seok dan susah payah mendorong sebuah kotak besi yang menyerupai almari itu dengan kantung belanja yang digantungkan di lehernya. Otae menghampiri kakek itu karena tidak tega melihat perjuangan kakek itu dan ingin membantunya.

"Ossan.. apa kau butuh bantuan?", tanya Otae kepada kakek itu saat dia sudah berada di dekat kakek itu. Meskipun dia gadis yang bisa dikatakan cukup ganas, namun dia memiliki hati yang lembut.

"Ah! Nona muda, kau mengagetkanku!", sahut kakek itu terkejut dengan nafas tersengal. Otae hanya tersenyum. Kakek itu nampak berusaha mengatur nafasnya sebelum dia mulai berbicara kembali.

"Eto.. sebenarnya aku sedikit kesusahan membawa kotak besi ini menuju keujung jalan sana", jawab kakek itu sambil menyeka peluh di dahi dan wajahnya. Otae kemudian tersenyum hingga matanya hanya berbentuk sebuah garis saja. Si Kakek hanya memandangnya dengan sedikit agak ngeri.

"Jadi almari besi ini hanya perlu sampai di ujung jalan itu, kan? Tidak masalah", kata Otae sambil masih tersenyum. Kakek itu hanya mengangguk ragu. Otae mulai menarik nafas dan mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu tiba-tiba…

"HYAAAT…!"

Almari tersebut telah terbang menuju ujung jalan yang untungnya sedang sepi, akibat tendangan dengan kekuatan gorilla milik Otae, sementara si kakek hanya bisa melongo. Dan tanpa diketahui oleh mereka berdua, ada beberapa pasang mata yang juga ikutan melongo mengamati dari kejauhan aksi Otae. Kemudian Otae menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan.

Kakek itu berlari kearah lemari besinya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di pojok ujung jalan, diikuti oleh Otae yang dengan santainya berjalan dibelakangnya. Dan inilah bagian yang paling membuat kakek itu grogi. Dia merasa ada beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasinya. Dengan enggan dia membuka kantong belanja miliknya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menjadi favorit Otae. Bagen-dash.

"Etto... aku sangat berterimakasih atas bantuanmu. Aku tak tau apakah anak gadis sepertimu menyukai es krim atau mungkin sedang diet, tapi terima lah ini sebagai rasa terimakasihku."

Otae yang matanya sudah terbuka sejak melihat kemasan es krim itu masih sempat berpura pura menolak dengan sopan tapi dengan tangan yang juga terulur ke depan dan mata yang berbinar. Dia langsung mengambil es krim tersebut dari tangan kakek itu, sedangkan si Kakek hanya tercengang. Ini anak gadis apaan, sih..

"Ara.. tidak perlu, Ossan. Tapi kalau kau memaksa, apa boleh buat. Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati~. Selamat tinggal, Ossan.."

Otae langsung berlalu dari hadapan kakek tersebut dengan berjalan sedikit melompat – lompat.

Sementara itu di balik bayangan bangunan dekat situ ada beberapa pasang mata yang tersenyum dengan licik.


End file.
